


Merry Christmas Tyler!!

by Sugarglass_0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: FUCK, M/M, Tyler made me do it, fuck word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarglass_0/pseuds/Sugarglass_0
Summary: Thank you to the peach yogurt that helped me through thisA party fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	Merry Christmas Tyler!!

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting got a little messed up sorry

Merry Christmas Tyler!!!

  
I really hope you like this, it’s horrible 

* * *

. 

.  
  


.

Your Name is George and you’re currently walking to your friend Sapnap’s house. You meet in coding class and now regularly eat lunch together in the courtyard during off periods. A few days ago he invited you to a party his friend is throwing, instead of going right there you are heading to his appartment to carpool. 

“Trust me, my roommates are supercool!! We can play video games for a bit while we wait for dream to get back from practice. It’ll be fun!” You’ve never really meet Sapnap’s football mvp roommate dream, but you know they have been friends for forever. Though you’ve seen him wave at sapnap from across campus. All you knows about the guy is that he’s nice, funny, confident, and a hell of an athlete.

You haven’t rlly been “social” in your collage life. With less than a few party’s and zero school dates under your belt going to your first large social gathering in a while is a bit nerve racking. But nonetheless you agreed to go, and the moment you did Sapnap grabbed your phone to fill out an address and the accompanying friends contact information -

You open the door and Sapnap runs over to swing it open “HEY!! You finally got here! Come on in!” As he strides back over to the sofa you walk into the apartment and are a bit suprised. the appartment is square and carpeted, aside from the small tiled kitchen floor. The sofa faces the tv on the wall, its back to the kitchen, and the side of the small kitchen dips into a short hallway. Overall a pretty nice place for 3 collage students splitting rent. As you walk into the main room you see bad, Sapnaps roommate, sitting in a armchair with someone you don’t recognize sitting with him. Bad is playing Minecraft on the tv as the guy behind him shouts, eyes glued to the screen, hands on bbhs shoulders. Sapnap takes the lead and starts introductions “George this is Bad, you guys have meet,” You get a lit up grin from Bad “and this is Skeppy!” Sapnap says gesturing towards the dude in a blue hoodie. “Hey George!” Bad says as Skeepy leans forward offering his hand “Nice to meet you George” “Nice to meet you man” you say while shaking his hand

After a half an hour passes and you all play Minecraft, taking turns on playing eachother on smash, Sapnaps roommate dream walks in wearing his muddy underarmour. Sapnap shouts from over his shoulder “Hey! u gonna cleanup?” Dream heads towards the small hallway, assuming to the bathroom, and replies “Yeah I’ll be right out after I shower”

Nice, funny, confident, and very attractive. George snaps his eyes back to the screen where sapnap had begin pushing his character off the arena “SAPNAP, I wasn’t ready yet!! I thought we stopped” “what to stare at dream? lol” Okay, so maybe it’s not so normal to be this keen on meeting your friends roommate. Whatever you’ll just push it out of your head. After around 15 minutes you can hear a blow dryer from the other room, the sound bleeds into the noise of shouting/conversation and full game volume. You beat Sapnap in smash a few more times then decide to grab a controller to play Minecraft with Skeppy and Bad. As soon as you get up to put your controller back into the switch, Dream comes into the room wearing a lose light grey shirt and shorts. (I forgot they where going to a party  😩 just retcon this) “Hey guys” Dream grins and gives a casual half wave walking towards the couch. When he comes over Skeppy and Bad stop building a weak parkour to greet him “Hey Dream!!!” “Hey dude.” Bad and Skeppy both seem to be well aquatinted with him. “How was practice dude? Oh, you can sit next to George” Sapnap gestures towards the open left side of the beige sofa. Dream looks down at where you are sitting “Nice to meet you, my names Dream” he says putting his hands in his pocket leaning back. “Mind if take this spot”  uh “Go for it” before you can even collect your thoughts he’s sitting next to you legs crossed, asking Sapnap for the 

other switch controller.“Fucking awful, I’m so beat up” Dream answers to Sapnaps previous question. Sapnap hands Dream the controller. “Be careful he’s shit” you say. Dream lets out a brisk laugh “Trust me I know. I think he’s only ever beaten me once” “Hey! I didn’t invite the two of you just to gang up on me >:(“ Sapnap says as he picks the new arena “Then get better” says Dream with a grin “Dude you literally just played 1-3” George adds “I- shut up” Sapnap snaps back in defeat. They start their game as you continue to wander looking for a forest with Skeepy and Bad, glancing at Dream often. His sandy hair was still damp from the shower and slightly curled from being rubbed down with a towel. His features where defined and he had red marks that ran up the sides of his face. The conversation that passes between you two is playfull and teasing. You quickly become comfortable around him, trying not to think about how he is very much dreamy. (No pun intended) Pretty quickly everyone just starts to vibe, and after a few games Sapnap and Dream decide to play Minecraft too. Sapnap and Dream are on neather duty, you and Skeppy are mining, and bad is on bassicly everything else for the moment. Engrossed in whatever conversation the five of you are having Bad interrupts with scream of “SHI- TAKI MUSHROOMS” -BadBoyHalo tried to swim in lava- “I feel into a raviiinneeee” he whines “ALL THE STUFF!” He wails, laughing defeatedly into his hands. “Come-ere” Skeppy says leaning forward to wrap his hoodie arms around bad and kiss him on the cheek. “Okay, I feel better now” Says Bad. You don’t know why, but before you can really think about it, you pull out your phone and click on Dreams contact. You send a message 

| 

So Skeepy and Bad are??  
  
---|---  
  
|   
  
Dream pulls out his phone then looks up at you before he begins to type back.

| 

So Skeepy and Bad are??  
  
---|---  
  
Dating

|   
  
Why?

|   
  
Maybe this was a bad idea. If there is a right way to ask this definitely isn’t it. 

Why?

|   
  
---|---  
  
| 

No real reason, I was just confused a second ago. They make sense tho  
  
Yeah lol, me and Sap are still a little sore he was the first to get a date this year

|   
  
| 

When was the last time you went on a date ?  
  
To forward. He takes a pause before typing again

Well, I’m single now 

|   
  
---|---  
  
| 

Lmao smooth answer  
  
You slide your phone back in your pocket and pick up your controller. Why do you even care, it’s not like you believe in love at first sight bullshit anyway? Whatever. Dream watches and chuckles before doing the same, reinserting himself into the mayhem of whatever is happening on screen. Maybe an hour and a half has passed since you got here and the table is quickly covered in empty soda cans as well as chip bags. The few sprites left out are now gone, so you decide to get a cold one. “Hey Sapnap can I grab a soda from the kitchen?” 

“Sure, they are some just in the fridge” 

“This is a nice apartment, so it’s just the 3 of you who pay?”

“Soon to be two” says Sapnap 

“how come?” 

“My coach wants me to be closer to where we practice if I’m gonna stay the lead qb,” Dream tags in. “so the school is letting me take a crappy one person dorm in C building for free” 

“Seriously? No rent and single dorm, god that’s basically a scholarship”

“Yep!” Says Sapnap “We are looking for a new roommate to help with rent, Skeepy would but his family lives like 5 miles from campus” 

“I bet your gonna be missing company huh Dream” You laugh as you leave for the kitchen. 

“My dorm numbers gonna be 11773 if your ever interested!” Dream shouts over his shoulder with a grin

You can’t help but scoff, glad you are turned towards the kitchen, because you have no way to tell how red you are.

—————-this just switches to dreams perspective idk——————————

Sapnap kicks your leg on the table from the love seat chair to get your attention, looking up with his eyebrows raised. Giving a very much  What the fuck was that  look. You switch outstretched legs to avoid his attacks. “I don’t know!” You say quietly and exasperated. Sapnap gives you a more skeptical than prying stare this time. Ugh, you shrug him off. You don’t have to deal with this right now. George just walked back in too, and you know he wouldn’t bring it up in front of him. 

You where all planning to be at the party around 10:30 and Karl’s place is about 20 minutes from here so you should head out soon. Sapnap seems to have had the same thought. “We should probably leave, are you guys ready?” “Yea” George stands up and checks the time. “I’m ready!” Says Bbh putting on his zip up with a massive hood. Skeppy grabs his phone and hops off the back of the chair “Yeah lets go”

“K, Sapnap your driving?” You say slinging on your dark green hoodie. “Yup”

———-back to gog-——-

You all pile out of the car, Dream rubbing his neck after getting stuck in the middle seat. Walking through the yard you can already hear the blasting music from inside. Stepping onto the porch blue lights flood through the window onto the handful people outside. Sapnap opens the door and everyone fallows inside. After a moment of adjusting to the noise and lights you take in your surroundings. There are at least 30+ people inside. After a moment of weaving through the cool toned crowd Karl spots us. “GUYS!!” He runs over with a smile almost falling over swerving out of people’s way. “What’s up!” The group erupts into quick hellos and conversation as you stand with your hands in your back pockets. Bad notices your lack of room to speak and pulls you next to him. “I don’t think you’ve meet George, he’s Sapnap’s friend” he beams, still holding onto your arm. “Nice to meet you man, I’m Karl :), we have a game of have I ever over there if you guys want to play.” Dream laughs “Sure! That’s always fun with you guys, who alls playing?” “Minx of course, Quackity, Ant, Puffy, E-“ The list goes on of vaguely familiar and some entirely new names, it’s times like this you really wish you had been more social in the past. Moving past a beer pong game and friends dancing around each other you make to the other side of the house where a group of people form a circle with shots in the center. In the left of the circle a boy in a beanie throws up both his hands up “DREAM- WAIT BBH, NAP, SKEPPY” “Hey dude!!” Dream raises his hand as a hello. “COME JOIN US!”

“Oh god” Bad mutters into his sleeves. “trust me these games are always fun, just,, hhh a lot” he says with a side smile. 

Finding spots in the circle Sapnap, Skeepy, and Bad sit down. Dream strides over next to you, “Oh guys, This is George” Dream announces to the group. “Can you hold down a drink?” A girl with long hair, split bangs, and heavy eyeliner ask across from where you are standing. “Yeah fairly well.” You respond. “HES NOT A LIGHTWEIIIIGHT!” She cheers bolting her first in the air. A cheer of encouraging WOOOOs come from the small crowd. “Alright then, come join us!” You hear from one of the other girls in the lot, this time with short hair and rimmed glasses. So far you have been a recluse, but for once a party feels welcoming instead of overwhelming. You decide to enjoy it. You turn and see Dream holding out a hand to sit down. It’s obviously a gesture more than anything, both of you are perfectly capable of sitting down but you oblige anyway. After the four of you where slid shots- wait, four of us? “Hey Sapnap? Arnt you playing?” You question. “Designated driver baby, playing it the old school way” He says holding up his fingers. Oh god lmao, back to middle school huh. 

“Never have I ever got a stick n poke” Puffy, Bad, Ponk, and Nikki all drank 

“Never have I ever gotten stitches”

Willber, Dream, Fundy, Sam, and Quackity throw back a shot

The night goes on filled with fits of laughter, defensive speeches, and people hunched over as the pile of empty plastic shot glasses grows. 

The more he drinks the more forward and comfortable Dream becomes. George takes notice and eases into his presence.

“No no no! Listen!” He snickers holding his hands in front of him. “It’s not that weird if you where there in the moment I swear” Sapnap cackled “You weren’t even drinking, that was a sober dission” Dream shrugs his shoulders down “You have litteraly put down over 10 fingers, you have no right to judge” Dream accuses “I could make it shots if you would rather walk home” Sapnap counters. “God, you win” Dream says with a roll of his eyes, resting his elbow on his knee and his other hand on his thigh. He looks to George then turns away. Things had been verging on a little more than friendly between the two at the party. From crossing arms to take shots, to sitting so close you where basically on top of each other. No one else seemed to mind so maybe it wasent as intimate as you where imagining. (It’s in third person now ig??)

It was Bads turn to ask a question. “Hmm, ahhh never have I ever liked a Justin Bieber song” George rolls his eyes before taking another shot. Dream erupts into laughter “NO WAY, Which one? Sapnap!! You guys should do a duet!” George tilts his head to the ceiling “baby” he admits “AHAHA SAp!” Sapnap trys to catch his breath from laughing to sing “ooOoo baby baby baby OOOoO” Nikki, the girl who had officially invited you to play had her head in her hands giggling into Fundy who sat next to her. Dream leaned his back onto George’s shoulder and began belting the god awful song when Jack yelled “SHuT up pleasssssse” 

The game went on and 1 or 2 people came and went.

“Never have I ever cheated on a test” 

Sam emptied a glass after asking his question along with just about everyone else. Aside from Ranboo and Nikki.

Callahan was next “Never have I ever kissed a guy”

Dream drinks 

Okay well there’s that question answered. 

George who had looked to Dream when he heard the question felt butterflies almost carry back up his last several drinks. 

Shit  George snapped back into the moment. Can’t be sending mixed signals here . He takes a shot too

Dream looks at him, his head buzzing, before turning away.

“Never have I ever made the first move” 

Skeepy ask. 

George watches as a few people downed their drinks, but before he could process Dream slides his hand to the crook of his neck, just touching on his check. George snaps into focus, frozen. “Can I uh,” Dreams forehead is less than an inch away from George’s, and his face is burning pink. Possibly from the booze.

“Can I kiss you”

Um- i- “Yes”

Dream falls forward, pulling George into a kiss. Leaning in, Dream sharply inhales. George has to put his hands behind him on the ground to push himself back into the embrace and stay balanced. “WHOOOP” Sapnap howls using his hands as a megaphone. Dream pulls back composed and takes a shot.

George, still breathy, feels the cool of the room rush back. With an irritated expression he grabs Dream by both sides of his face and tugs him into a short, more aggressive lip lock. Then downs a shot of his own. “You’re an asshole” He gets up and storms off. “oh shit” Dream regains composer and launches up to chase after George. “I’ll be right back guys!-“ he says as he scrambles and takes off down the hall. 

“Never have I ever made out with a stranger while listening to nickleback” Minx looks to the circle

Quackity takes a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I cringed so hard while masking this, I really hope you liked it! Also sexy Sapnap. The spy one is on the way ✋


End file.
